(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool tray and, more particularly, to a flexible tool tray having a generally rectangular tool area for supporting tools and at least one pair of rigid rods for reducing flexibility of the tray along the direction parallel to the rods and allowing flexibility along the direction perpendicular to the rods.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A motor vehicle technician or repairperson often works under the hood of a vehicle. This may put the technician in a position that makes it difficult for him/her to reach a tool or part needed to affect a repair. Thus, the person must temporarily leave the work area to secure the tool or part. Then the repairperson must contort him/herself back into position under the hood of the vehicle. Such contortions may lead to productivity-robbing fatigue and/or injury to the repairperson.
Rigid tool trays have been designed to alleviate such problems but the trays are often not capable of remaining in position close to the repairperson under the hood of a vehicle. Thus, the repairperson must reach for tools in such a tray only to topple the tray and splatter tools and parts across the floor of the work area.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved tool tray that will remain secure in position under the hood of a vehicle in an area such as on the top of the vehicle's intake manifold of heads, for example.